


Кровь — не вода

by winni_w



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерри обнаруживает, что беременна от Чибса.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь — не вода

— Я беременна.

Джерри поднимает голову и смотрит в зеркало. И еще раз произносит, перекатывая слова на языке:

— Я-бе-ре-мен-на.

Ну, пиздец. 

Джерри роняет тестер в раковину. Господи, какой пиздец. Но как?.. Когда?!

Она роется в памяти, она очень хорошо роется в памяти, она же полицейская, настоящий шериф округа, она обязана помнить все — но все, что выуживается на поверхность, это слабые и невнятные картинки о пьяной ночи с Чибсом где-то полмесяца назад.

Джерри покрывается холодным потом.

Это не пищевое отравление, это ребенок у нее в животе. Это конец ее карьеры. Конец всего, что она строила до сих пор. Всего, к чему она привыкла.

Просто замечательно. Ее назначили на пост, который никто не хотел занимать, потому что шерифов из Чарминга выносили вперед ногами с пугающей периодичностью — и что же она делает?

— Я беременна! — объявляет Джерри зеркалу, передразнивая преувеличенную дебильную радость, которую изображают в таких случаях. Да, вот с таким лицом она и пойдет к своим начальникам. Джерри звонко залепляет себе ладонью в лицо.

«Может быть, аборт?» — пролезает мысль в голову. Джерри останавливает ее, рассматривает со всех сторон и — давит, как мерзкого таракана. Нет. Это не ребенок напился и пошел зародился в ее матке. Это она нажралась виски и не уследила за Чибсом — за ними обоими. Твою же мать, Джерри, ты шериф, как ты могла быть такой беспечной?! Позорище. Джерри хлещет себя по щекам. 

***

Говорить ли Чибсу?

Ни за что, решает Джерри. Он подумает, что она пытается привязать его к себе таким образом. Все, что она получит, — это презрение. Нет уж, этого Джерри точно не хочет. Она сама вытянет свое дитя. Она шериф. По призванию.

Ее продолжает тошнить по утрам, и она честно не может сказать, от чего больше — от токсикоза или от страха перед будущим.

***

Джерри смотрит сквозь жалюзи на холл полицейского участка. С ее места за столом видно, как два копа пытаются удержать пьяного лесоруба. Рыжий бородач матерится, плюется коричневой табачной слюной и с грохотом роняет все, до чего может дотянуться. В конце концов полицейский ухитряется врезать ему ребром ладони по шее, и плечистый амбал обмякает у входа.

Она опускает глаза на свой стол и видит фотографии, красивенько так, симметрично разложенные. На них — трупы в разной степени распада. Вот есть совсем мумии, серые иссохшие кости со сморщенной кожей. Есть грязно-зеленые, с полностью разрушенными тканями, с отслоенным эпидермисом. А вот совсем свежие, со вздутым животом, это означает, что прошло только шесть часов после смерти. 

Джерри пытается определить, есть ли в Чарминге серийный маньяк. Да, плюс к мотоклубу ака организованной криминальной группировке, плюс к другим криминальным группировкам, распределенным по расам участников, плюс к торговле оружием, наркотикам, порнобизнесу, плюс к порту, черт побери, целому порту, кто же не знает, что порт — это рассадник криминала — да, плюс ко всему этому ей решительно не хватает серийного маньяка.

Джерри думает, что вот в этот мир она собирается родить своего ребенка. В мир, где китайцы приходят и расстреливают всю порнофирму целиком, как есть, оставив после себя чуть ли не тридцать трупов и стены, буквально залитые кровью. В мир, где людей топят в клетках в грязном доке. В мир, где мать убивает жену сына, а сын — свою мать. Она серьезно собирается родить своего ребенка в этот мир?

«Может быть, аборт?» — снова возникает мысль. Джерри долго думает, глядя на фотографии разлагающихся трупов.

***

Нет, ребенок останется жить, она не заставит его отвечать за свою глупость. За свою глупость Джерри берет ответственность на себя. Она попытается оградить ребенка от жестокости этого мира до последнего, а когда сыну или дочке придет время набивать шишки самостоятельно — она постарается рассказать ему или ей все, чтобы он или она имел всю доступную информацию для решения. Это самое большее, что Джерри может сделать. Ей самой никто никогда ничего не рассказывал.

***

Джерри до сих пор каменеет от ярости, вспоминая своих начальников. Эти их «всепонимающие» улыбочки тупых мужланов. Все прошло так, как она и предполагала, — полное унижение и подчеркнутое «а, ну ты же женщина». Никто не упоминал вслух, конечно же, что именно поэтому ее и назначили на это место. Потому что не было дураков-мужиков, которые хотели работать там, где убивают шерифов. А она оказалась единственной, кто хотел назначения в Чарминг. Джерри решила, что это ее возможность доказать, что чего-то стоит, что она — лучшая. Ее назначили именно потому, что так или иначе, а женщина обязана была провалиться там, где проваливались мужчины. Они просто ждали этого. И улыбались сытыми гиенами, сидя вокруг нее на совещании.

Но самое отвратительное даже не это — а то, что некто подошел и сказал: «Ебать, как хорошо вам, женщинам, вы всегда можете увильнуть от своих обязанностей, просто тупо забеременев. Нам, мужчинам, это никогда не будет доступно». Она тогда с размаху треснула подносом этого «некто» по башке, оставив его в луже супа и кофе. Этот ублюдок даже не понял, за что она его так. 

«За то, что я никогда не собиралась увиливать от обязанностей, козел! — мысленно кричит Джерри. — Я — шериф!»

Иногда ей требуется почти полминуты на то, чтобы разжать кулаки, сведенные гневом. На ладонях остаются полумесяцы следов от ногтей.

***

Когда живот уже заметно круглится, Джерри переводится в Окленд, городок по соседству. Все нормально, на ее место назначают толкового мужчину из заместителей. Она дергает за ниточки, которые у нее есть, и договаривается, что через определенное время ее назначат обратно на тот же пост. Джерри упорно и неуклонно следит за Чармингом, как ястреб за цыплятами, и всегда в курсе всех новостей оттуда. Она не может оставить этот город вот так, незавершенным гештальтом.

И там Чибс.

***

Джерри сидит в закутке коридора у шкафа с напитками и ждет приема у врача. Она специально выбирает места, чтобы ее не видели.

Перед ней вырастает Чибс. Клубной безрукавки нет, голова прикрыта капюшоном. 

Джерри поднимается со стула и оказывается нос к носу с мужчиной... Будем честными. С мужчиной своей жизни. С мужчиной, который даже сейчас, после всего, что было, заставлял ее дыхание прерываться, а колени слабеть. С отцом ее ребенка.

— Почему я узнаю, что ты беременна, только спустя несколько месяцев и от офицера моей разведки? — холодно чеканит Чибс. В глазах у него — ярость.

— Потому что ты подумал бы, что я пытаюсь привязать тебя, и начал бы презирать меня, как глупую бабу. А я не дура, — шипит Джерри в ответ.

Чибс осекается и моргает. Это правда, он так бы и сделал. Это действительно болезненный удар, потому что это правда. Никто не любит правду.

Он молчит. Потом, сняв очки, протирает их полой толстовки и говорит:

— Давай так. Я дам тебе номер счета. И буду ежемесячно откладывать на него некую сумму. 

— Принято, — подчеркнуто спокойно отвечает Джерри. 

— Это еще не все, — Чибс остро смотрит на нее, продолжая протирать очки. Это вроде сигареты, маленький трюк для «потянуть время и занять руки». — У меня есть условие. Я знаю, что ты ждешь УЗИ. Если это девочка, я оставляю ее тебе и не вмешиваюсь. Если это мальчик... Сама понимаешь, я должен с ним общаться. Как минимум несколько дней в неделю.

— Как минимум, — повторяет Джерри и чувствует, что ее лицо перекашивает. — Как минимум?! Ты с-сука. Я не позволю тебе, уголовнику, портить жизнь моего ребенка! Ты даже на шаг не подойдешь к нему, мальчик это или девочка!!

Она безобразно орет, она толкает его в грудь так, что Чибс отлетает к другой стороне коридора. Очки из его рук падают на пол.

Чибс тут же махом припирает Джерри к стене, держа ее за горло.

— Это и мой ребенок тоже! — рычит он. — Мой! Я! Его! Отец!

— И что? — хрипит Джерри с ненавистью, в которую превращается ее любовь, выкипая изнутри. — Ты уже оставлял ребенка в Ирландии, что мешает сделать тебе это еще раз?

Такое ощущение, что Чибс налетает на каменную стену. Его как-то дергает, его хватка слабеет, руки падают, освобождая горло Джерри. Чибс утыкается лбом в ее лоб и шепчет:

— Пожалуйста.

Это звучит так... Непохоже на Чибса. Между ними всегда пылал огонь и шла яростная битва, но он еще никогда не просил ее. Ни о чем. И Джерри отвечает:

— Хорошо.

И она видит, как Чибс плачет, и плачет сама. Чибс гладит ее живот. Он еще никогда не касался ее так нежно.

Джерри вызывают в кабинет. Чибс садится на кресло и говорит, что подождет. Он мнет сигарету в руках, но не закуривает, потому что здесь нельзя курить.

***

— Мальчик, — говорит врач.

Джерри глядит в потолок и криво, горько улыбается.

Это будет самый защищенный мальчик на свете: мать — шериф, отец — глава криминального байкерского клуба.

Это будет самый уязвимый мальчик на свете.

Но он выдержит. Он справится. Потому что в нем — гены ее и Чибса. Кровь — не вода.


End file.
